


How They Met...

by CyberFemme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk too Much, First Meeting, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberFemme/pseuds/CyberFemme
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt: Character A gets drunk and accidentally throws up/collapses on B (bonus points if that’s how they meet). I always wondered why Megatron hates Starscream.





	How They Met...

**Author's Note:**

> http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146085905195/character-a-gets-drunk-and-accidentally-throws
> 
> Just a drabble. Enjoy.

He knew he had one too many. His tanks churned as he tried to discreetly brace himself against the table beside him. Thankfully for his not-so-discreet-motions, everyone around him was also drunk and didn’t notice his rising discomfort. It had been the first successful raid in orns and the party had quickly started with the extra energon they had stolen. The only reason Starscream had let himself join the party and drink the cubes pressed into his hands had been that it was his first raid as a leader and the troops he had led had practically begged him to join.

Now, regret was beginning to niggle at his processors as his tank churned again, making his knees weak. Glancing around, he wondered if it was late enough that no one would notice if he just left. Another disorienting churn and he decided he didn’t care, turning to head for the door. He was stopped by someone wrapping their arm around his shoulders, making them both wobble precariously.

“Starscream! Just the mech I was looking for! Got someone who wants to meet’cha!” The mech easily guided the younger mech through the crowd, laughing whenever they veered or slipped or otherwise almost fell. Starscream clung to the arm as his tank rebelled with each movement, jaw clenched tight and wings flared as he attempted to stay in control of himself. Nightfall -- Starscream finally recognized the mech as the current air commander -- pulled him forward and slapped him on the back firmly.

The slap broke his weakening control and he couldn’t stop it as he stumbled forward, opened his mouth, and purged his tank all over the large silver pedes in front of him. There was silence as he trembled, wiping his mouth as he slowly looked up, freezing as he met the disgusted red optics of the huge silver mech before him. Behind him, Nightfall awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Um, Starscream, please meet Lord Megatron.”


End file.
